Discoveries and Denial
by illusionary001
Summary: Gojyo walks into Sanzo and Hakkai's room only to find an unexpected surprise...


Discoveries and Denial  
Author: illusionary001  
Pairings: SanzoxHakkai  
Warnings: Implications of m/m sex and Gojyo's and Sanzo's mouths. May be a little OOC. ;; (Please be nice...)May or may not be work-safe  
Summary: Gojyo walks in to find an unexpected surprise...  
Note: My first 38 fic...please be nice and review??

* * *

Gojyo made his way down the hall, he had had it up to the nose with the monkey and was going to demand that he and

Sanzo switched places. After all the Goku WAS the monk's kid.

Gojyo stormed up to the room Sanzo and Hakkai shared. The stupid monk would suffer for once and not him.

Not thinking Gojyo kicked the door open.

"Sanzo! We..."

Gojyo froze and he felt his mouth open wide.

"Gojyo! What the fuck! You perverted kappa! Don't you have any manners?!"

Sanzo had been under the blankets naked, but on top of an equally naked Hakkai rocking back and forth on the mattress nearing his climax.

And now he and Hakkai were both red faced and scrambling to cover themselves with the blankets.

"You should have knocked first Gojyo!" said Hakkai red faced as he wrapped the white sheet around his lean body.

Gojyo opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Goku came storming in.

"You perverted kappa, if you get me introu...What's going on?"

Goku stopped cold when he saw a naked Hakkai wrapped in only a sheet sitting on the bed covering his red face with his hands and Sanzo putting on his robes with his back turned.

"Oookkaayyy...Am I interrupting something?"

Gojyo was still in denial.

"Sanzo...and Hakkai...you guys were...Oh... My... God...How did this happen?"

"What? You mean after all these years of claiming to have been with many women you still don't know the process of procreation?" asked Sanzo sarcastically as he lit a cigarette.

"That's not what I meant you bastard! What I meant was how did you and Hakkai fucken get to the point of fucking each other senseless!?"

"Gojyo, please don't use such language. But...if you must know I've been with Sanzo for quite some time. We just don't do this sort of thing that often."

Gojyo backed up his mouth even widening up more. Goku, just stood there in shock.

"You...You mean...you and the monk...have been...how long..."

"Just a little bit after the Chin Yisou thing..."

"What?!"

"Well...I was confused and lonely, and we started talking. We found out we had a lot in common...and one thing led to another...and yeah."

"You mean that night, when we got to the town by the forest, after the fight with Chin Yisou, and Sanzo made me and Goku sleep on the first floor. That's the night the corrupted monk took your virginity?!"

Hakkai looked up and Gojyo with an even more embarrassed look.

"Well...techninquely I wasn't a virgin to begin with Gojyo. Ha Ha."

Goku then decided to speak up.

"So...Hakkai...does that mean...you've been with Sanzo for over a year?"

"Ah, well yes. But as I said we don't do this that often, but we figured you two would have been asleep already, and it's been a while...soo.."

Goku turned to Gojyo.

"Ah, get over it kappa, you had your chance with Hakkai when you lived with him. And don't you like girls?" said Goku, he was actually quite happy that Sanzo was with Hakkai.

Now he had a mom and a dad.

"Yeah, but I don't want that monk getting his grimy hands all over Hakkai!" exclaimed Gojyo pointing accusingly at Sanzo.

"Shut up kappa, and go to bed. You've embarrassed Hakkai enough. And take your brother of a monkey with you." said Sanzo as he got back into bed.

"Alright Sanzo, goodnight." said Goku "Come on kappa, give Sanzo and Hakkai some privacy. It's not like they intrude on you and your dates."

"Yeah! But I'm not doing Sanzo's best friend!"

"Gojyo, please leave. We can discuss this in the morning."

"Yeah Gojyo listen to your "mother"." said Sanzo as he went under the covers.

"I'll kill you monk! You know that! I'll kill you!" screamed Gojyo as Goku dragged him out of the room.

Silence...

"Kill you!"

Once Gojyo's screams had subsided Hakkai stood up and made his way to the bathroom to change into his night clothes, still red faced.

Hakkai came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later fresh from the shower and fully dressed.

"You okay?" asked Sanzo from beneath the covers.

Hakkai smiled and got underneath the covers. "Well, I don't think we've heard the last of Gojyo. I think I would have preferred breaking the news to him slowly, instead of him finding out the way he did."

"Che. Who cares. He wouldn't have been happy about it either way. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow we are leaving early, with or with out the children."

Hakkai chuckled at this and leaned over to kiss his lover. "Okay Sanzo, goodnight."


End file.
